


The Aftermath

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftermath, Bottom Jared, Dirty Talk, M/M, Switching, Top Jensen, shocking new kinks discovered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Imagine your otp laying in bed, panting up at the ceiling in shock over the filthy, creative, enthusiastic sex they just had. *note: no pillows were harmed in the making of this fic
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> bored at work and stuck on the fic i should be writing, this is what happened. totally unbetaed.  
> Happy international fanworks day!

Jensen panted up at the ceiling, taking stock of his body. He was sweaty, sticky, sore, and felt better than he had in years. He wasn’t sure he’d come that many times in one setting since he was a teenager. And he CERTAINLY hadn’t had the creativity or imagination to do what he just did as a teenager. As a smile came to his face while he remembered and a feather floated down from the headboard to land on his nose. He blinked at it and turned his head to see Jared, but there were the mangled remains of a pillow taking up the space between them.

“Huh.” Jensen said, blinking, “uh, when did we kill one of my pillows?” He asked and Jared’s face appeared from where it had been pressed into the mattress.

“You had your tongue and your fingers up my ass! I’m sorry!” Jared squeaked, then rolled onto his side, moaning.

“Jay,I have rimmed this sweet ass till you were crying before, you didn’t bust a pillow then?” Jensen asked, smile on his lips and hand reaching across the mountain of feathers to grab a handful of aforementioned sweet ass. He glanced up from his hand to find Jared glaring at him.

“Rimming yes, but not after…. I mean you’d… and there was….” Jensen watched as Jared turned redder and redder before it occurred to him what Jared was saying.

This was the celebration of exclusivity and clean test results and there was not a condom to be found anywhere. They both, perhaps, had gone a little overboard with how much they liked Jensen coming bare in Jared’s ass. 

And then Jensen had slithered down on his belly between Jared’s legs and licked it back out of him.

Jensen pushed his tired, sweaty body closer to Jared so that he could lean over and whisper in his ear, “it’s called felching. It’s disgusing and i want to do it every single time i come in you bare.” Jensen trailed the tip of his tongue around the shell of Jared’s ear to watch him shiver. “Can’t leave it in you and get you knocked up, can I?” The dirty talk, well, that came naturally to Jensen with Jared- thought it never had before. Before it had always felt like cheesy porn dialogue but Jared melted with the dirty talk, so it wasn’t new.

The pregnancy and breeding kink that both of them discovered, well, that was new.

Jensen curled his fingers into the muscle of Jared’s ass cheek, his long middle finger dipping into the cleft, stretching for the puffy, sore, fucked out hole there. Jared jerked like he’d been electrocuted when Jensen found it. As gently as possible, Jensen traced over and over Jared’s used hole, listening to the way that Jared whined.

“Is my sweetheart too sensitive for more?” Jensen, impossibly, felt his cock thicken between his legs.

“Oh, no. You stay away from me. I’m not bottoming again for a week. My ass is raw after all that.” Jared replied, pushsing himself backwards across the bed and away from Jensen’s reach. 

With a smile, Jensen got up on his hands and knees and crawled towards Jared. “Okay, so i’ll bottom this time.” Jensen offered with a shrug, thinking of all the dirty things that he’d done to Jared being done to him in return. 

Jared looked up abruptly and stopped moving backwards. He pressed himself up on one arm and launched himself across the small amount of bed between them. 

“Yes, that. All of that.” Jared said before slipping his tongue into Jensen’s waiting mouth.


End file.
